The Symbiote Complication
by Logan GC
Summary: When Penny enters Sheldon's room, she discovers why no one enters it. First fanfic, so please rate and review.
1. Discovery

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys it's me **Logan GC **and welcome back to the **Symbiote Complication. **First off, I want to say how very sorry I am for not continuing the story. With school, another story I am working on, and lack of ideas, I lost interest. I promise to continue the story in February because of the other one I am writing. For now, the three chapters will be reorganized with better sentence fluency and better quality along with additions I've made as well. Please forgive me for the extremely long delay and enjoy the first chapter with better quality. Updated versions of chapters 2 and 3 will also be uploaded in the following days. Also, I do not own any characters from the **Big Bang Theory **and **Spider-Man**, each character belongs to **Marvel **and **CBS **respectively.

Chapter 1: Discovery

It is a normal day for Sheldon and his friends. It is Thursday meaning it is pizza night. After a difficult work day at the university, the guys concluded that pizza night will reward them. "Ah, what a day." complained Leonard as he, Sheldon, Raj, and Howard returned to the apartment. Due to the economic recession, budget funding to the university decreased significantly as work and pressure for successful experiments built. This week was extremely stressful for Leonard due to high expectations from the experimental physics department. The scientists returned to the building exhausted, well mostly everyone.

"I do not understand why you three are aggravated." Sheldon stated which he received glares from his friends. Regardless, he continued. "I found that this week challenged our minds to perfect new accomplishments to science in the future. Of course, being that I have the most significant role in physics, I understand why your fields are dwindling with financial issues." Leonard, Howard, and Raj all groaned knowing that Sheldon will rant that their fields at the university are "mediocre" and "less valued." As Leonard placed his keys in the apartment door knob, Penny spots them from walking up the stairs.

"Hey guys!" Penny exclaimed excitingly. Leonard, Howard, and Sheldon responded simultaneously with a "Hello Penny" that sounded quite deadpan. Penny then immediately notices that the guys were not in a good mood. Leonard looked like he didn't sleep in days, Howard felt like collapsing from exhaustion, and Raj looked miserable based on his facial expression. Sheldon, however, seemed the most enthusiastic out of the four of them being he is the only one with a grin on his face.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" questioned Penny who seemed concerned about their well-being.

Before Sheldon could respond, Leonard explained "We are having a very difficult week at the university. Due to budget cutting, most of us are very stressed out." Raj nodded his head in agreement as Leonard opens the apartment door. Then, all five of them sat in their respective spots for pizza night. Thirty minutes later, the pizza arrived at the apartment as the five friends ate in silence. Feeling the awkward tension, Sheldon decided to bring up a fact about pizza.

"Did you know that the ingredients of pizza were based on the Italian flag?" Sheldon asked. No one seemed to pay attention and continued eating their pizza. Regardless Sheldon continued, "The colors of the Italian flag became the basis for the three main ingredients in pizza. Red for the tomato sauce, green for the oregano, and white for the cheese." The others didn't seem to care until Howard spoke up.

"Gee Sheldon, that's very interesting." Howard replied sarcastically as he finished his pizza slice. The grin on Sheldon's face quickly turned into a frown at Howard's response. The awkward tension began to build again, as a feeling of uneasiness swept over the room. Not liking the sudden anger, Penny interjected.

"We could play one of your sciency games or something." Penny asked optimistically. The guys looked around with expressions that said "Yeah, that could work."

Finally, Leonard spoke with a smile and stated "I think it's a good idea." Penny returned the smile with one of her own and headed to Sheldon's room for a game.

"Hold it right there missy!" Sheldon exclaimed, stopping Penny in her tracks. _What is it now doctor whacadoo?_ Penny thought to herself as Sheldon approached her. "No one goes in my room." Sheldon stated as he received a glare from Penny. The others looked on suspiciously with concerned looks.

"Why not?" Penny retorted, feeling annoyed as Howard when Sheldon brought up the pizza facts.

"Because, my room holds materials that are exclusive to me only, not some waitress working at the Cheesecake factory!" Sheldon snapped. The guys looked on with shocked looks. Rarely, Sheldon loses his temper, let alone reveal emotion.  
Penny looked back at Sheldon, with a crossed expression of anger and shock. "Just who the hell do you think you-" Penny began as the phone interrupted the argument.

"I'll get it!" Leonard said loudly, hoping to disrupt the argument between Penny and Sheldon. "Hello this is Leonard Hofstadter." Leonard said over the telephone. "Oh, Doctor Gabelhauser, how are you doing this fine evening?" Leonard asked happily. "Oh… Uh huh…. I see." Leonard responded with his tone being dramatically lower. "Alright, I understand, bye." Leonard replied as he hanged up the phone angrily.

"What did Gabelhauser want?" asked Howard worriedly.

"He wants… Leonard paused then continued "...us to work at the university again tonight."

"What?!" yelled Howard in anger. "Why?!" He demanded as he spoke for himself and Raj, who also had a similar face of disbelief.

"Apparently due to slowed progress at the university, all scientists are required to work overtime, no exceptions." Leonard explained as he picks up his jacket.

"T-this is crazy!" Howard replied "Does he want us to work ourselves to death?!"

"I tried to protest, but he stated that those who do not turn in the university tonight will have their pay deducted." Leonard stated sadly. Raj and Howard groaned with exhaustion as they headed out the door. Sheldon and Penny continued to glare at each other angrily until Sheldon followed Leonard to go to the university. "Penny, can you lock up our apartment when we leave?" asked Leonard as he headed out the door.

"Sure thing Leonard, I'll do anything for my friends." Penny replied as she looked at Sheldon angry. With Leonard's back turned and Sheldon facing her, Penny stuck out her tongue at Sheldon. Sheldon shook his head disapprovingly and followed Leonard. With Penny alone in the apartment, she muttered to herself. "That no good, self-centered, know-it-all scientist who thinks he is better than everyone else. I don't know what his problem is. All I wanted to do was to get a freakin game and that is not much." Penny then stopped as a devilish grin appeared across her face. She then entered Sheldon's room and looked around. Penny thought of ideas to get back at Sheldon: ruin some of his mint condition comic books, make his room messy, read through personal belongings. Then, she decided to look through his closet. Inside, Penny found comic books, packaged action figures, and old term papers on theoretical physics. _Aah, there is nothing here that's very personal_. Penny thought to herself as she placed the items back in the closet. When she placed a box at the back in the closet, she heard a metallic clank. She reaches in the back and pulls out a small chest with a combination lock. Using a bobby pin, Penny unlocked the chest and pulls out something that caught her attention. The item in her hands is some sort of glass circular container which has black liquid inside. On the outside of the container, a label spread across the glass that wrote SYMBIOTE. Penny, having little clue what a symbiote is, stared at the goo. _What is it, some sort of slime?_ Penny asked herself as she looked closer at the slime.

Suddenly, the strange liquid leaped at the glass, as if alive. Penny yelped as she dropped the glass container and shatters on the floor. The liquid remained there, unmoving, as if it hadn't moved at all. "What have you been doing Sheldon?" Penny asked herself as she moved closer to the goo. Nervously, Penny reached her arm at the liquid, thinking it is dead. Unfortunately, that was a mistake. The slime then attached itself to Penny's hand and spread rapidly across her arm. Penny screamed and tried using her other hand to take the goo off. This action only made things worse, as the liquid spread from one arm to the other. Penny, to petrified to move, found her legs covered by the strange liquid. She tried to run but the creature kept her legs immobile and fell to the floor with a thud. Being completely helpless, Penny tried to scream for help but the liquid extended a tendril into her mouth, muffling her pleas. The taste of the creature was indescribable as it moved up from her legs to her stomach. _What's this thing trying to do, eat me? _Penny thought frantically and tried squirming her way out. Her body thought otherwise as the creature was giving off a pleasurable sensation, touching her skin and granting off ecstasy. Penny's body temperature skyrocketed at the creature's touches as she felt like being a hormone-induced teenager again.

Embarrassment and confusion entered Penny's mind, not liking what this thing was doing to her. She felt like being violated but her body enjoyed the pleasure it was giving off and physically hardened in response. It felt like her clothes are completely removed of her person! Weakly, Penny tried to crawl her way out but was stopped when a voice entered her mind. _"Please do not resist." _The voice spoke which Penny became even more petrified in fear. _"It will be over soon enough." _The voice added reassuringly. Before Penny could ask how, she screamed when she felt the creature entering her body through openings such as the ears, nose, eyes, mouth, vaginal areas, and anus. The creature now formed on her chest as it continued to grope her body from the inside out. The creature entered in her arms, greatly expanding her muscles as it also pushed into her breasts, increasing their size.

Penny's screams died down to moans. She couldn't help herself. Whatever this thing was doing, it was giving Penny sensations she never felt before. Nothing ever gave her this type of pleasure in her life as tears formed from her eyes. Her vision began darkening and looked at her body, realizing everything but her head was covered by the ivory creature. _Goodbye Mom, Dad, Leonard, heck even Sheldon._ She thought tearfully before passing out as the symbiote finished the bonding process.

**Other Notes: **Well, this is a rewritten version of chapter 1 which I hoped you guys enjoyed. As I said before, the other two chapters will also be rewritten and the story will continue in February due to my other story. I thank all of you for your patience and I am so, sorry for the delay. Please forgive me. This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	2. Introductions

**Author's Notes:**Hello everyone, this is **Logan GC **and this is the second updated chapter of **The Symbiote Complication. **I know I haven't uploaded the story in a while, but rest assured that the story will continue in February. I hope all of you can forgive me for the delay and that his updated chapter will compensate for the wait. Enjoy!

Chapter two: Introductions

Penny woke up with a quiet groan. _What the hell happened?_Was the first thought that entered her mind. She remembered having an argument with Sheldon, promising to close the door for the apartment, and entering Sheldon's room for revenge. Then nothing; Blank, zero, nada. Penny sighed and stretched only to realize something wasn't right. Suddenly, Penny felt extremely nauseous as she looked down. She was hanging upside down on some sort of rope! In addition, Penny realized that she was hanging upside down from a building in a spider-like position. But what shocked her the most was what she was wearing. Instead of wearing her pink T-shirt and her Denim jeans, she wore a full body, black jumpsuit that clung to her like a second skin, showing every curve. A giant white spider appeared on her midsection and white squares were on the flat palms on her hands. A featureless mask covered her face as the only thing visible on it was a giant white teardrops that covered the eyes. Looking at her reflection, Penny closed her eyes, hoping this was all a dream and that she is in her apartment about to wake up. She opened them again, but continued to look at the reflection in front of her. Normally, Penny would probably scream at the top of her lungs, being that she is hanging on a line from a building, but she didn't. In fact, Penny felt good. She felt that all her fears were vanished and were replaced by this new feeling of bravery. Penny then went closer to the building, which surprisingly, she stuck to it like a spider. She then started crawling like one up the glass of the building. Thinking of the line she held on to earlier, a web line shot out from the white squares on her hands and stuck to another building. Penny then leaped off the building gracefully and swung to the next building, while doing acrobatic flips. She landed on the building's roof and stared at the night sky. The mask receded, showing all of Penny's face.

"Did I just do all that?" Penny asked out load to herself, not believing in what she just did.

_"No, we did together."_replied a mysterious voice that sounded very familiar.

Immediately, Penny spun around the rooftop to find out who was there. "Who's there?" Penny asked without any fear. "Sheldon, if this is you come out before I give you a good old Nebraskan punch in the face!"

The voice chuckled at her anger. _"We are not Doctor Cooper and we are closer than you think."_ Penny calmed down and listened to the voice, thinking why it sounded so familiar. The blonde then looked down to her arms, observing the suit's dark color that covered them like blank ink. _What a minute, black…_Penny thought to herself before her eyes widened in epiphany. She remembered everything now; the suit has the same color as the goo she found in Sheldon's room. The suit is the goo! It gave the same power and feeling that the slime did when it attached to her body. She looked down at her body and felt like the suit is attached to her skin.

Penny gulped and asked the voice "Y-you're the suit I'm wearing, aren't you?" This time, fear entered her voice as she nervously stared at the spider symbol. She immediately regretted about going into Sheldon's room and wondered why Sheldon couldn't be like other people. Fear quickly turned to anger as a scowl crossed Penny's face. "Why did you attack me?!" asked Penny angrily at the voice as she was ready to tear the black clothing off of her.

The symbiote, sensing the scared girl's anger, explained. _"We apologize if we frightened you. I understand if you have questions, let us explain. We do not have a name and we are simply called a symbiote. Before you ask, Doctor Cooper did not create us. We are foreign to this planet and crashed landed here months ago. Ever since then, the dreaded doctor tested us, tortured us, like lab rats. Being trapped in that glass prison was most… uncomfortable. We thank you for finding us and making you our host."_

Penny stood there, shocked at what was given to her. "So, you're some sort of… alien?" The girl asked, not believing this is real. At times like these, she wished she hasn't droned out whenever Leonard and the guys would talk about comic books and sci-fi shows.

_"Yes." _The symbiote replied as Penny looked over the suit and felt there were little clothing underneath it.

"Where are my clothes?" Penny asked as she stretched the dark fabric on her arm to see any sort of clothing underneath it.

_"When we bonded to you, all material outside your skin has been absorbed by us in order for the process to be complete." _The symbiote explained which Penny gaped aghast.

"Wait, so you're telling me that I'm naked?!" Penny yelled hysterically before frowning. "Pervert." The blonde added, once more looking at her body as she noticed that her breasts almost doubled in size. Even though she was naked underneath it, she didn't feel like she was. In fact, the symbiote made her feel great, unstoppable. She also noticed that her muscles increased as well, almost as big as a professional Olympic gymnast. Although her knowledge on science is sketchy at best, she knew that if she was a host, then the symbiote must be some sort of parasite. And there was **no way**some alien ringworm is attached on her for free. "Alright, pal, what's in it for me?" Penny asked the alien.

_"In return for making you our host, we grant you power that you wouldn't believe is possible. Sticking to walls and create web lines are just a fraction of our strength. With us, no one will take advantage of you, especially Doctor Cooper, which we know you despise." _The symbiote responded as Penny thought over what the alien said. The symbiote did make several points. With this suit on, Penny felt unstoppable and more alive than ever. She is also tired of being undermined by Sheldon and his self-centered attitude. "Alright symbi, you got yourself a deal."

_"Excellent, with us together, we will be unbeatable."_The symbiote exclaimed as the mask recovers her face. Penny grinned under the mask as she leaped off the building and swung on her web line across Pasadena.

As dawn approached, Sheldon and Leonard return to their apartment after dropping Raj and Howard off at their respective homes. They did not know that overtime was extended that much and even Sheldon, who seemed enthusiastic yesterday, is exhausted. "If Doctor Gabelhauser calls me again in the next five minutes for more work, I swear I'm going to jump off our apartment window." Leonard stated as he and Sheldon walked up the stairs to their apartment.

"I find that highly unlikely Leonard." Sheldon stated. "But if you do feel thoughts about suicide, may I suggest a more positive attitude and medication."

Leonard looked at Sheldon with a 'seriously' face as they continued their way to their apartment. "Sheldon that was sarcasm." Leonard corrected.

"Oh drat, now I'm 4 to 27 about knowing if statements are sarcastic this month." Sheldon complained as Leonard placed the keys in their apartment door knob. In doing so, Penny arrived at her apartment window. As she climbs in she looks at a full-view mirror and gave a low whistle.

"Damn! I look good." Penny exclaimed happily as she posed, showing off her new and improved body. Penny than frowned; "Does this outfit make my butt look big?" Before the symbiote could reply, Penny hears Sheldon and Leonard outside her apartment door. "I want to talk to Leonard, but we might need to change our clothing." Penny stated quietly to the symbiote.

_"No problem, just imagine what you want to wear."_the symbiote replied. Penny imagined being in her clothes and in doing so, opened her eyes. She found herself wearing her pink shirt and Denim jeans she wore yesterday, along with her sneakers and grey hoodie. The blonde smiled.

"I'm beginning to like our partnership symbi." Penny said quietly as she opened her door. "Hello Leonard! Sheldon." Penny greeted happily before greeting the latter in a deadpan voice.

"Penny, why are you up so early?" Leonard asked as he opened his apartment door. Sheldon is also curious. Being that it is the crack of dawn, Penny is normally fast asleep. But today, she is awake and perkier than a child on Christmas.

"Well, you know…" Penny began. "We decided that waking up earlier is great for living life to its fullest."

"Who's 'we'?" Sheldon asked curiously, not liking Penny's sudden change in attitude.

_Crap on a cracker. _Penny thought to herself as she thought of an excuse. "Um… my father!" Penny quickly answered. "Yeah, my father wants me to be more active and enjoy life more."

Sheldon gave Penny a confused look before she walked past him to leave the building. "Wait Penny!" Sheldon yelled which caught Penny's attention. She turns around to see Sheldon next to her.

"What do you want Doctor Whacadoo?" Penny asked him, still angry of what Sheldon said to her yesterday.

"I just want to apologize." Sheldon stated to Penny, while panting. She raised her eyebrow in surprise. Sheldon apologizing? This she gotta hear. "I'm sorry if I insulted you last night. It's just that no one should be in my room because I have private belongings that I find very personal."

"Yeah, whatever Sheldon." Penny replied coldly to Sheldon. "Oh and, never insult me again. Got that?" Penny concluded in a threatening tone which Sheldon backed up from Penny. She then exited the building. Not liking Penny's attitude, Sheldon returned to his apartment door wondering how her feelings changed dramatically so quickly. Regardless, Sheldon is still tired from last night at the university and felt a good nap will make things better. He opened the door and found Leonard fast asleep on the couch. Sheldon sighed and entered his room, ready to change into his pajamas. But before he does, a piece of glass shatters under his shoes. He investigates and his eyes spread wide in horror. The container that held the symbiote is on the floor, shattered.

**Other Notes: **This ends the second updated chapter of **The Symbiote Complication. **I hope this chapter is better than before and I promise the third chapter will also be updated as well. The story will continue in February. This is **Logan GC **signing off and have a nice day.


	3. Explanations

**Author's Notes:** Hey, guys it's me **Logan GC**and this is chapter 3 of the **Symbiote Complication**. Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy recently. Thanks **mcknight93**for reviewing. I never could have guessed how much you enjoy the story. Also, I am going to answer your questions. Penny is already influenced by the symbiote and what she will do with it will be revealed in later chapters (sorry no spoilers). I've also decided that Sheldon does not have knowledge on Spider-Man. I know it is unlikely, but I want the story to keep in suspense. The symbiote's name I'm still deciding. Well anyway, this is chapter 3. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Explanations

It seemed time had stopped for Sheldon Cooper as he continued to stare at the broken container that once had the parasitic alien inside. Fear, anger, regret, despair: all these emotions Sheldon rarely have are now entering his mind and he responds by one action. A scream. Sheldon unleashed a blood-curling scream so loud that female screams in slasher movies will be put to shame. A scream so loud, that if Sheldon had sonic voice powers, it would have shattered the sound barrier. A scream so loud, that it awoke Leonard from his peaceful slumber on the coach and landed face front on the floor.

"Sheldon?" Leonard asked in great concern. There was no reply. "Sheldon, what happened?" Leonard asked again as he entered Sheldon's room. When he did, he saw Sheldon pale like a whiteboard. A horrified look was on the theoretical physicists face as all color on Sheldon's skin seemed to disappear. Leonard gulped and asked "What happened?" in a voice that was almost a whisper.

Sheldon, not facing Leonard, muttered quietly "It escaped."

Leonard, now scared at Sheldon's reply asked "What escaped?" Sheldon ignored Leonard's response and quickly grabbed a metal briefcase. He then quickly grabbed Leonard by his wrists and ran out the apartment and ran to the parking lot.

"Sheldon, what is going on?" asked Leonard impatiently and annoyed. Sheldon ignored his question and gave Leonard the car keys.

"Leonard, we need to get Wolowitz and Koothrappali immediately." Sheldon stated and gestured for Leonard to open the car door.

Leonard, tired, annoyed, and frustrated, refused and defended himself by saying "No Sheldon. You drag me out of the apartment from sleeping, you are acting unusual, and you want me to drive you to wake up Wolowitz and Koothrappali. Unless I get answers, I am not moving."

Sheldon sighed and explained "A dangerous parasitic alien life form escaped and is somewhere in the building. For your safety, that is the reason why we are at the parking lot right now."

Leonard, dumbfounded at what he just heard, asked "Hold on… Wha… Where..?"

"I promise all answers will be given but for now we must get Wolowitz and Koothrappali." Sheldon replied. Leonard, unsure of what to say at the moment, followed Sheldon's orders and they drove to Howard's. As soon as they arrived at Howard's home, Sheldon gave his signature knock and asked Howard's name three times. Afterwards, Howard opened the door. Just waking up, Howard was in his Batman pajamas and is extremely tired.

"Leonard, Sheldon what are you guys doing here?" Howard asked tired and exhausted. Before either Leonard or Sheldon could reply, a familiar voice interjected.

"Howard, who's knocking at this un-Godly hour?!" The voice was not other than Mrs. Wolowitz.

Howard groaned. "It's Leonard and Sheldon, ma!" he shouted back to his mother.

"Oh, you mean the little man and the skinny weirdo?!" asked Mrs. Wolowitz which gave puzzling faces from Leonard and Sheldon. "Doesn't their mother know what time it is?! It's too early for a playdate!" Mrs. Wolowitz included which Howard groaned from embarrassment.

"For the last time ma, we do not have playdates, we are scientists!" Howard replied.

"Well, excuse me Mister Fancypants." Mrs. Wolowitz replied as Howard closed the door, leaving the three alone on his porch. "So guys, what's up?" asked Howard nonchalantly, pretending that what happened in the last few seconds never happened.

"Wolowitz, an unfortunate event has occurred back at my apartment and I require yours, Koothrappali's, and Leonard's help. I need your assistance immediately." Sheldon replied.

"Can't it wait Sheldon, its five in the morning." Howard replied tiredly. After working all night, Howard is tired and exhausted and only cares about sleeping.

"No, Howard, if we do not attend to this problem now, our lives will be in mortal peril." Sheldon replied in a serious tone which caught Howard's attention. Howard looked at Leonard for answers, but the scientist just gave a confused shrug.

Sighing, Howard asked "It's that serious?" Sheldon nodded in agreement. In a quiet voice, Howard agreed to assist in whatever that was this problem is. He quickly ran inside, dressed up, and joined the other two scientists to Raj's apartment.

After arriving at Raj's apartment, Sheldon asked his name three times while giving his signature knocks. Raj, half-asleep and exhausted, opened his door. Before Raj could ask why the hell Sheldon is at his apartment door, the theoretical physicist entered. "Sheldon, what are you doing here? Can't you see I am trying to get some sleep?" Raj asked angrily to Sheldon, who seemed to ignore his question. Raj then turned to Leonard and Howard and asked the same question. The both of them shrugged and suggested Sheldon lost his mind. After checking that no one followed them, Sheldon closed Raj's door.

"I assume your all wondering why I woke up all three of you in this early hour." Sheldon stated, which the other three scientists shouted "YES!"

Leonard was the first to speak by asking "What exactly escaped Sheldon?", which Howard and Raj had puzzling faces. Was Sheldon involved through illegal means? This they wanted to know.

Sighing heavily, Sheldon knew they wanted the truth. The theoretical physicist bit his lip and exhaled forcefully. "Alright, I will tell you. But first, you all three must promise that everything I will say is to be kept classified." The three friends looked at each other with concerned looks and nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright, it all started seven months ago in Pasadena National Park." Sheldon began and continued "I was studying the star _Polaris_ with my new telescope when a small meteorite landed near my position. Intrigued, I observed the meteorite and found out it was something I had never seen before. Then all of a sudden, a black substance appears out of the meteor. Before the organism could escape, I captured it and brought it to the university for studying. I was so excited me, Sheldon Lee Cooper, is the first human being to discover an alien life form. I told no one of the creature and I hid it in my office. After spending nearly five months studying it, I found out it was a parasitic organism. I called it the symbiote for classification considering that this is the first of its kind I have seen. I discovered that the symbiote needs a host to survive and in return, the creature gives it's host incredible power and protection. However, after I placed a sample of the symbiote on an amoeba cell, I discovered that the symbiote changes its host. The host becomes more aggressive as the symbiote slowly gains influence on its host. Depending on how many cells the host contains, the symbiote will also slowly gain control of its host. I realized that the creature was too dangerous to be kept alive and I thought of ways to dispose of it. So, I kept the creature contained in my chest closet while I created weapons to eliminate the creature. I planned to terminate it this Saturday, however it escaped and here we are."

Howard and Raj stood speechless with their mouths hanging open. They couldn't believe what they just heard considering that this would be a plot to a science fiction movie in the Sci-Fi Channel. Leonard's expression was different. Instead of being shocked, Leonard felt extremely angry. He couldn't believe that a hostile alien parasite was (and probably is) in his apartment for two months without him knowing. Leonard could handle Sheldon's micromanaging personality, he could handle the outrageous Roommate Agreement, he could even handle that Sheldon sat on the exact same spot on the couch for seven years! But this is by far Sheldon finally crossing the line.

Enraged by this revelation Leonard snaps "Why should we help you Sheldon, considering this is your problem?" Howard and Raj agreed, not wanting to place their lives on the line for Sheldon.

Sheldon, surprised by Leonard's tone, replies "Because Leonard, the creature could be in our apartment or in the building looking for a host. Which means everyone in the plaza could be in danger, especially Penny." Leonard immediately frowned. The thought of Penny in danger worries him and this could be his one chance to win her back by showing his bravery. Leonard shifted his gaze toward Howard and Raj who just shook their heads no. Then, Leonard turned around and paced for several seconds. He knew what he had to do.

_For Penny._ Leonard thought to himself and faced Sheldon. "I'll help you." Leonard stated in a monotone voice. Before Sheldon could say anything, Leonard added "Just remember, I am doing this for Penny, not for you." while stating his point seriously.

"You two are going to capture a parasitic alien without weapons? Good luck with that." Howard replied sarcastically.

"Not to worry," Sheldon replies with a grin as he holds the metallic briefcase in his hands. "I have a plan."


	4. Having Fun

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys, its **Logan GC **and this is chapter 4 of **The Symbiote Complication. **First off, I want to say how terribly sorry I am for not uploading in almost a year. Another story has got me occupied and writers block did not help at all. I really hope this chapter will be worth the wait. Thank you all for your support and care.

Chapter 4: Having Fun

Penny exhaled as she began walking down the block, mere minutes after snapping at Sheldon. As she thought of her actions, the blonde couldn't help but wonder why she was so angry. _I mean sure Sheldon's a condescending jerk, but I really felt angry at him. Almost angry enough to rip him in half. _Penny thought worriedly, thinking maybe bonding to this thing is a bad idea.

Sensing Penny's distress, the symbiote spoke. _"What is troubling you?" _The creature asked through their mind-link.

The blonde flinched. She'll have trouble adjusting to the fact there is a second voice in her head. "Uh, I don't know. I was just thinking maybe I was a bit rude to Sheldon." Penny responded nervously as she gazed at the approaching rising sun.

_"Do not think of Doctor Cooper." _The symbiote hissed. _"Need we remind that he undermines you in front of your friends and tortured us?" _The alien responded sharply, it's anger gaining influence.

Penny thought for a moment over the symbiote's words. It was true that Sheldon sometimes made her feel dumb over his academic brilliance. Penny also gritted her teeth at Sheldon's constant condescension and his superior attitude. The blonde shook her head. "Yeah, you're right. Sheldon's a jerk and he should get what's coming." She responded bitterly, all thoughts of regret gone from her actions.

_"Of course we are right." _The symbiote replied as Penny's 'clothes' begins to shift. _"There are few civilians this early, let us swing across this city." _The alien urged, wanting to be less restricted.

Penny considered this. _Maybe Symbi's right, a good swing ride sounds like fun. _Penny thought as a grin formed on her face. "All right, let's do it. But we have to be somewhere dark so no one can see us." Penny requested, ready more than ever. _"Very well." _The symbiote replied as Penny walked into a dark alley. After being hidden from the public, the symbiote reformed over the blonde's body, her 'clothes' now replaced by a skin-tight black suit. Penny gave a smile as the alien formed over her face, leaving a featureless black mask with only two white teardrops on where the eyes were are only visible. With her new-found strength forming, Penny ran up the dead end of the valley before making an incredible twenty feet leap into the air. She then shot a web-line to a building and swung a somersault before repeating the process again.

In all her life, Penny was always the adventurous one. She was always a risk-taker and enjoyed the thrill of excitement. Being bonded with the symbiote gave her unlike anything she ever had before. She never felt more free in her life. "YAAAH-OOOOO!" Penny yelled excitedly, laughing, as she continued to do incredible, death-defying flips in the air. "THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Penny adds as she fires another web-line through a crane ladder, twisting her body to be enough flexible as she passed through the crevices with ease.

The symbiote gave a chuckle. _"We know you would like this." _The voice replied as they swung through Pasadena.

Penny gave a nod. "Are you kidding?! Finding you has been the greatest thing ever! I don't know why Sheldon kept you trapped in there." The blonde responds as she stops on the rooftop of an apartment building to gaze upon the view of the city. The mask then recedes off her face as the Sun's rays hits Penny's face, making her golden hair more radiant than ever. "I gotta say Symbi, this is a really good deal." She remarked, considering she may have shared her body too much.

_"As much as we appreciate the compliments, we do not find 'Symbi' as an appropriate name for us. How about Venom?" _The symbiote asked as Penny considered the name over.

"Okay, sounds interesting." Penny replied as she feels the mask beginning to recover her face.

_"Excellent, together we are Venom!" _The symbiote states as the two continued to swing across the city. As they are swinging, the symbiote asks _"Where do we wish to go now?"_

Penny makes a 'hmm' noise as she fires a web-line. "I think Kurt owes us some money." The blonde replies with a devious grin.

_"Yesss…" _The symbiote adds. _"Together as Venom, no one can tell you what to do anymore. Tell us, who is this Kurt?" _

Penny gives a scoff. "Kurt's my ex. He's a total jerk, who loves being drunk, and still didn't pay me back." The blonde replied bitterly.

_"In that case, Kurt should repay us. We should convince him." _The symbiote said in a low, almost dangerous tone. Penny grin grew as she changed direction to Kurt's apartment, not realizing how dangerous her partner can be and the events to come.

**Other notes: **Hey guys, I finally finished this chapter. I know this is short, but trust me, more chapters are coming. Once again, I am so sorry for updating sooner, but I hope everyone is glad that I am continuing this story. Thank all of you guys for your support, I really appreciate it. This is **Logan GC **signing off, and have a nice day.


	5. Blinding Aggression

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys, its **Logan GC **and this is chapter 5 of **The Symbiote Complication. **First, I want to thank **aspiringactor **and **Jislane35 **for reviewing, it means a lot. Also, I want to thank all those who favorited, followed this story, thank you. I continue this story because you want me to and I will try to make it as good as possible. I am working on another story so updates will occur once every two weeks, just telling in advance. But enough of me talking, here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Blinding Aggression

Penny feels her new power rising as she swings to her ex-boyfriend's apartment. The blonde wished she found her partner sooner, giving her all this confidence and strength she never felt before. _Plus, I look super cute in this outfit. _Penny added mentally as she sees the apartment building in the distance.

Seeing a dark alley, the super-powered blonde swung down into the shadows and after a few moments, exiting the hidden area out wearing her 'clothes.' As Penny walked towards the building, her partner began one of their mental conversations.

_"Based on what you told us, Kurt has betrayed you?" _Venom inquiry asked as Penny nodded her head bitterly.

"Yeah, he's a no good cheating, scumbag, son of bitch who made me miserable." Penny replied, her anger increasing at the thought of her former boyfriend.

_"In that case, Kurt should repay us rather quickly…" _The symbiote added with a rather ominous tone. Penny smirked as she walked toward the front door of the building, pressing the intercom button to Kurt's apartment.

After waiting for a minute, Penny sighed heavily and pressed the intercom button several more times in rapid succession. About a minute later, the receiving end of the intercom gave a beep as hoarse breathing was heard.

"'Ello? Who the hell is there?" Kurt's voice was heard on the other end, sounding annoyed and angry for being woken up at dawn.

"Hi Kurt, its Penny." The blonde responded, louder than necessary mainly to annoy her ex and grinned at the thought of him wincing from the other end.

There was a pause from the other end. "Penny? What the hell are you doing this early?" Kurt's voice asked from the intercom, his exasperation increasing by the second.

"Oh, I just want my money." Penny replied casually, as though expecting her ex to repay her this instant.

Scoffing was heard from the other end of the intercom. "You want your money?! Penny, its six in the damn morning!" Kurt's muffled voice can be heard angrily from the speaker.

Penny remained resolute as her new found confidence was not deterred from Kurt's rise in temper. "That's too bad, because I want my money now." The blonde replied, her anger rising as well, influenced by the symbiote.

Instead of a reply, the intercom ended, indicating that Kurt didn't want to continue the conversation and possibly returned to bed. Penny gave a smirk. "Looks like he wants to do this the hard way." Penny said to the symbiote as her 'clothes' began to shift.

_"Looks that way." _The alien responded as Penny's disguised clothing transformed into its full-body skintight black suit. Climbing the walls, the blonde quickly scaled the building in a matter of moments before entering the level where Kurt's apartment was. Quietly entering the building, the symbiote quickly reformed back into its disguised appearance.

Penny then gave three knocks to Kurt's door and waited patiently. She smirked after hearing the shuffling of materials and profanity coming out of Kurt's mouth as the door knob turns. The door was open to see Kurt shirtless and aggravated, evident by the bags under his eyes.

Penny beamed a smile. "Hey Kurt!" She replied with false happiness that only seemed to anger the large man even more.

"Penny? How the hell did you get into the building?" Kurt asked dumbfounded, evident by the ape-looking expression on his face.

The blonde kept her fake smile as she shrugged. "Secret. Now, about my money…"

Kurt's confused face instantly turned into a frown. "You'll get your money when I have it." He quickly replied as he tried to close the door but was stopped as Penny placed a foot to stop the closing door.

"That wasn't an option." Penny replied, her smile now gone and was replaced by a vicious scowl.

Kurt's face once more scrutinized into confusion. "How the hell are you so strong?" He replied now pushing both arms with all his might to close the door, but Penny remained resolute, her foot never wavering.

Much to Kurt's surprise, he was flung back as the door was almost knocked off its hinges. Penny walks in aimlessly and almost smirks at Kurt's surprised look. "So… my money, or did you spent it on more sluts?" The blonde asked venomously.

Despite Kurt glaring at her, Penny could see he began to slightly tremble at her. "Get out right now, or I'm calling the cops." He warned and made a dash for the phone while she was distracted. Unfortunately for him, Penny was faster as she grabbed Kurt's arm and flung him several feet back.

Undeterred, Kurt raised his fists. "I'll hit you Penny, I swear to God." He warned as Penny walked closer to him, unafraid. With no other option, Kurt threw a jab right to the blonde's face. Amazingly, Penny caught the attack with ease with one hand, not showing any amount of strenuous resistance.

Kurt's eyes widened as Penny began to twist his fist. "What's wrong, Kurt? Not working out as much?" She asked with mock innocence, as she increased her strength to twist his hand, causing Kurt to groan in pain. Using her other hand, Penny pushed Kurt hard across the room, slamming into the wall creating a noticeable crack.

Kurt groaned as he got up from the attack to see Penny once more walking towards he could reply, his eyes widened in fear and his jaw trembled as Penny's clothing dissolved into her skin, replaced by a black suit that showed her curves and covered her entire body, with the exception of her head. In desperation, Kurt tried to flee to run towards the fire escape but was stopped when a sticky, web-like substance stuck him his left hand to the wall. Kurt grunted and tried to pry the material off his hand, but it didn't make any successful result.

"Going somewhere?" Penny asked as she webbed his remaining hand as well, keeping him in place. Penny then proceeded to web his two feet as well, leaving him defenseless and stuck like a fly.

"HEL-"Kurt began before webbing closed his mouth, preventing him from yelling. Muffled pants and groans were heard as he tried desperately to break free, but to no avail. Kurt looks at Penny as a black mask forms over her face, staring into those emotionless, white eyes. Suddenly, a visible line could be seen in the mask as it split into a mouth with razor sharp teeth. Kurt began to whimper as the now-symbiote influenced Penny stood directly in front of him.

"You know, we don't like being cheated Kurt." Penny's voice was heard through the monstrous face, but sounded warped and darker. "Whether it is money or other hookers, you were never faithful to us." The creature hissed as a sharp-elongated finger traced up his bare chest.

Kurt's whimpering can be heard as he began to pant fearfully. "We?" He asked, him muffled voice sounded small from both the psychological trauma he is now enduring and the webbing.

The monster seemed to grin at him. "Yes, _we_. Together we are Venom, and as for you, I suggest you give us our money now!" The creature hissed, sharpening it's claws for good measure, causing the normally egotistical Kurt into crying like a frightened child.

After several minutes, Penny walked out of the apartment, wearing her 'clothes' as she began counting several hundred dollar bills. "Thanks for understanding, Kurt. It's a good thing you paid me back otherwise things could have gotten _really_ ugly." The blonde replied, closing the door as she exited the building, leaving the still trapped and sobbing Kurt stuck on the wall.

**Other Notes: **This ends chapter five. As you see, the symbiote has already gained considerable influence on Penny. Can the guys save her before it's too late? Until next time, this is **Logan GC **signing off, and have a nice day.


	6. Investigation

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys, it's me and this is chapter 6 of **The Symbiote Complication. **As always, I thank everyone for reviewing, such as **Jislane35, aspiringactor, **and **xilestyle **for reviewing. You guys, alongside many others who favorited and supported this story for so long help me continue this story. Thank you all, I really appreciate it. Before the story continues, two things first; One, I realized it will be a year since I first uploaded this story. Honestly, because of writer's block, school, and another story, I almost forgot this. That's why this month I will finish this and give you guys the story you deserve. Two, with me planning to finish this story this month, I placed a poll on my profile on what I should do next. If you guys have the time, look over the choices and maybe look over other stories I have published. So, with that out of the way, here's chapter 6.

Chapter 6: Investigation

It's time like this where Leonard questioned Sheldon's sanity. The experimental physicist debated time and time again that his roommate was secretly a self-aware cyborg or an alien. Now, he was thinking whether or not Sheldon was an android and related to Ash from _Alien _for studying a hostile extraterrestrial in secret.

The four scientists returned to the apartment, stopping the car directly in front of the building. They exited Leonard's car wearing uniforms from Sheldon's briefcase that resembled the Ghostbusters, only it was a full-body suit with a built-in breathing apparatus.

While studying the creature, Sheldon had created failsafe precautions if this situation happened, such as these suits. According to the Texan, each suit was in fitted with sonic disrupters so if the symbiote were to bond with either of them, the disrupter would set off, severely injuring the alien. Currently, Sheldon and Leonard possessed handheld sonic cannons in their hands as Howard carried a portable flamethrower. Raj carried a tracker to signal where the symbiote was, much to his disappointment.

"How come everyone has a badass weapon while the foreign guy only gets the tracker?" The astrophysicist complained as the four friends entered the building.

Sheldon spared a glance to Raj as they cautiously walked towards the apartment. "Because Raj, I did not have the time nor the money and equipment to develop four weapons, otherwise the university would be suspicious of my funding." Sheldon replied as he refocused on the task at hand.

Howard turned to Raj. "Also, because you lost; Rock breaks scissors." He reminded the Indian as Raj groans.

Sheldon shushes his friends and points his finger to his apartment door. Just as they planned, he and Leonard readied themselves near the door, sonic cannons ready. Howard was behind them, flamethrower armed as Raj pointed the tracker near the door, picking up any signal. After waiting for several moments, no sign of the creature was picked up.

"All clear." Raj whispered as Leonard nodded. Sheldon placed his hand on the knob and turned to the others, ready. They nodded as Sheldon opened the door as all of them stormed the apartment, weapons waving all over the place.

"This is exciting." Raj whispered to Howard eagerly.

Howard gave a small smile. "Yeah, it kinda is." Howard replies as they both start giggling like school girls.

Sheldon turned to the two, his face steely and stoic. "I do not find this amusing. A hostile alien could be in this very apartment, waiting for a host. I do _not _need distractions right now." Sheldon ordered, silencing the two.

He then turned to Raj. "Rajesh, I need you to be point-man, notify anything suspicious if there is a signal. Howard, you must be cautious. A flamethrower is extremely dangerous. Fiddling with it could very well burn down the building. Leonard, I need you at my right, and place your setting to high." Sheldon ordered, much to the surprise of his friends. Immediately, they did as told and diligently searched the apartment.

Leonard spares a glance to Sheldon as he searches the kitchen. Never before did he see Sheldon in this kind of authoritative way. Normally, Sheldon's constant condescension would aggravate anyone, mostly no one wanting to talk to the theoretical physicist. Now, seeing Sheldon this determined to catch the creature and fix his mistake, made Leonard second-guess his friend.

After spending fifteen minutes, checking out the living room and kitchen, the friends set the sights on the bathroom and bedrooms. Howard and Raj checked the bathroom as Sheldon and Leonard checked Sheldon's room.

The two carefully entered the room, creating a small creaking noise as the door widens. Sheldon winces and gives Leonard an annoyed glare for making the noise.

"Sorry." Leonard whispered, which Sheldon muttered quietly. The two enter the room and see the shattered glass they saw earlier before leaving the apartment.

Sheldon narrows his eyes at the scene in front of him. How could the symbiote possibly escape? He kept it locked and his closet inside another briefcase buried under piles of papers. There was no possibility that the symbiote could somehow open the closet.

_Wait a minute. _Sheldon thought. Who opened the closet? He kept it locked and no one would _dare _enter his room unless it was…

Sheldon's eyes widened. Why didn't he realize this sooner? Last night, the fight with Penny, her sudden changes in mood swing, calling herself "we."

"Penny." Sheldon stated his mouth slightly agape at the revelation as Leonard looked at him confused.

"What?" Leonard asked, his eyes squinted in confusion at his friend.

Sheldon turned to Leonard, slightly shaking at the horrifying truth. "It was Penny. She opened the case, she freed the symbiote, and now…" Sheldon paused as he swallowed a gulp. "…The creature has bonded to her."

**Other notes: **Well, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I know it was short, but I promise the worst to come will arrive soon. Thank all of you guys for your support and I will try my best to finish the story. This is **Logan GC **signing off, and have a nice day.


End file.
